funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcanists/Arcane Book
The arcane book is the most basic spellbook, with no level 3 spells, and no familiar. It is also the only free-player spellbook with offensive spells that cannot harm the caster. Spells Some spells do Arcane damage. This heals imps and the arcane tower, and doesn't damage the caster. Arcane spells/damage are not to be confused with arcane minions, which simply means the minions cannot be zombified. Minions Trivia *Mod Thomas, as creator of Arcanists, has the ability to use the Arcane Master powers, which is a feature that only Jagex employees can use. 'Arcane Mods' will however never use those powers in rated games, because of the following advantages. :*They start with 500 hp. :*They get reduced damage from spells (equal to Stone Familiar level 3) :*They have the size of a cyclops. :*They almost do not suffer from knock-back effects. :*Any arcane damage heals them. :*They can only use the full Arcane Book, and 4 other spells of their choice. However, they have a much, much more powerful version of Arcane spells : ::*Any spell generating Arcane Arrows generates 10 of them. They also travel much faster in the beginning of their flight. ::*Their imps start with 100 hp. ::*They have an unique spell, Arcane Fountain (probably an improved version of Flash), that works like Flash, but any Arcane Tower caught in their Flash's radius is destroyed, generating their hp in Arcane Arrows, which go straight up, possibly hitting someone when they come back down. ::*Their Arcane Glyph spell creates more glyphs and has a higher area. :*They also have access to the Arcane Familiar, which, for every familiar level, reduces enemy familiar levels by one. :*With them in the battle, all the scenery turns purple. :*They can however not use Flight or any tower. *The Arcane Book, is the only book that doesn't say in-game Book of X, ::*Arcane book ::*Book of Flame ::*Book of Cogs ::*Book of Seas ::*(Etc...) Arcane Moderators like them mostly play free-for-all with 3 or more players will get in. They can pile these Arcane Moderators as they have very big advantage so piling is RECOMMENDED. Additionally, they are significantly weak to Book Of Seas. The reason is that their arcane fountain, initially, has the blast radius of the Paladin'sunder ability (although if it makes contact with any arcane tower it will certainly grow to a LOT more than just a mini-flash). As a result, it is nearly impossible for them to hurt full seas when they combine a maelstrom cave with a waterlord cave, as the mods cannot use arcane to hurt arcane tower, and the full seas is out of reach of arcane fountain. therefore, most mods either don't let the full seas make their cave (sit on them whilst stuffing arrows in their skull), they forbid seas from their games, or they get smart and use the basic fireball, and sometimes the ice ball, to remove arcane tower. References Pictures -Arcane Arrows- -Arcane Tower- -Arcane Portal- -Arcane Glyph- -Arcane Bomb- __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Arcanists